


You've Got My Head Spinning

by have-a-little-laith (LWritesx)



Series: chasing a starlight [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/have-a-little-laith
Summary: "So. I see you still have your eyes on gloves over there," Hunk says, scrunching his eyebrows."I have a good feeling about this one," Lance says determinedly, "My stupid feelings aren't going away.""Are you sure? I mean it's only been a few weeks," Hunk says."Your point is absolutely valid," Lance nods, "This might just remain what it is right now; a dumb crush, you know? Maybe next week it might go away, after all."





	You've Got My Head Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> Day two's prompt was either meet-cute, or pining. I chose meet-cute, ft some pining and lance ft song lyrics.

The Coffee Nook was just as cozy and tucked away as the name sounded. There was the constant mouth-watering aroma of freshly ground coffee beans wafting through the entirety of the air-conditioned shop. Stationed on the left, next to the cash register, was the display of freshly baked pastries and cakes. The barrister's area was wide and spacious, giving at least three people enough area to work comfortably. On the other side of the cash registers were the tables, black and metallic in design, laid out on the laminated flooring within respectable distances away from each other. Along the edge of the tinted, dark windows were bean bags and single seater sofas.

But that wasn't Lance's favourite area of the coffee shop. 

His favourite part of the shop was the porch area that was outside; it wrapped around the entire building in an "L" shape, tables and chairs placed in an artfully haphazard way, protected from the elements by glass panels and high ceilings. He always loved bringing drinks outside just to escape the sometimes hectic happenings inside the coffee shop. Customers too loved it out there. The internet connection was just as good as it was inside and customer service was always delivered well, with a bright smile.

Allura, the niece of the coffee shop's owner and Lance's co-worker, had taken to calling the busiest business hours _the gold rush_. It started at from anywhere between 1 PM and 3 PM, when classes at Arus University finished, so Lance usually came down to work right from school. He had a small employee locker, where he keeps his belongs. Sometimes he took a minute to assess the customers to try to determine how busy his shift might be.

Lately, there's been a customer that caught Lance's attention.

During the first week of school, he'd come to the coffee shop steadfastly; every other day around three thirty, presumably after his classes were finished. He always looks tired but always manages to give Hunk a small smile whenever he was ready to place his order.

Vain as it may seem, Lance was a sucker for unique, beautiful things, which would explain why this particular person caught his eye. He has black hair, falling just at the base of his jaw in what had to be a mullet. Mullets were supposed to look dumb, but somehow it worked for him. He has a signature red leather jacket, black boots, and fingerless gloves, which often stood out against his pale skin. Then, when Lance handed him his drink for the first time and caught sight of those purple-grey eyes and paintbrush stroke eyelashes, he knew it: he was in trouble. 

His name, Lance learned from his cup, is Keith, and he was usually accompanied by three people; an older, dark-haired man and twin blondes (although they could be older and younger siblings?? He wasn't sure, they looked too similar). 

Which brings us here today, present time. Coran has a batch of cupcakes in the oven, and Lance is manning the register. The bell rings as the boy walks inside and approaches him. That's when Lance starts having a mini-crisis about what to do or say since they're never formally talked, but they have held some pretty serious eye contact.

"Hi, welcome to The Coffee Nook. What can I get you?" He asks, trying to keep his face neutral despite the fact that he knows mullet's order by heart.

_Hibiscus and pomegranate ice-shaken tea and red velvet cupcake for himself. Vanilla-mocha macchiato for the older one. Iced caramel latte with double shots for green and white twin, and an iced vanilla latte with triple shots for brown and white twin._

Lance resists the urge to grin when the order is repeated, word for word.

Keith heads back outside to the seating area, while Lance and Hunk start to prepare the drinks.

Coran takes over the register, with Allura and Romelle working on other orders, and Shay manning the pastry area.

"So. I see you still have your eyes on gloves over there," Hunk says, scrunching his eyebrows.

"I have a good feeling about this one," Lance says determinedly, "My stupid feelings aren't going away."

"Are you sure? I mean it's only been a few weeks," Hunk says.

"Your point is absolutely valid," Lance nods, "This might just remain to be what it is right now; a dumb crush, you know? Maybe next week it might go away, after all."

Hunk grins at Lance, placing the drinks on a tray. Lance takes the tray and heads outside. They're sitting on a bigger table, with open textbooks, notebooks, and what seems to be a tape recorder scattered around them.

"Uh, hey guys," Lance grins apologetically, gesturing to his tray.

Mullet looks up, and oh, _fuck_ , he's wearing _glasses_ which makes him look ten times more adorable, saying, "Oh, sorry. Takashi, can you.."

They clear the table, and Lance rests the tray. His mind urges him to talk to the boy, to start with a nice coffee pun or something like _if work's getting you down, make sure you go to your frappe place!_ , but he chickens out .

"If you guys need anything else, lemme know," is what he says instead.

***

"I just couldn't bring myself to do it, Hunk," Lance whines, cuddling up to his best friend, "I had a conversation starter ready and everything, but I chickened out at the last moment."

"Oh, Lance," Hunk hums, grabbing his eraser from the library table.

He and Lance are at school studying for an upcoming midterm, and while Lance should be studying, he's instead whining about his crush.

Which Hunk can understand. Feelings... feelings screwed you over, man.

"I don't know what it is about him," Lance worries his lip between his teeth, "I'm just.."

"I know, buddy," Hunk pats his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm gonna get a textbook," Lance sighs, putting his past paper booklet aside, "Let's get some actual work done."

Hunk smiles appreciatively and Lance saunters off to the physics section of the library.

When he locates the number of the book he wants, he heads between the shelves. There, he's met by the strangest sight ever. 

Keith is there, standing on his top toes, struggling to reach a book while he's grumbling up a string of creative expletives.

The sight is so comical and shocking that Lance pauses a moment before breaking down in loud laughs; the type of laughs that maked you double over and clutch your knees.

"Dude," Keith pouts, "It's not even that funny, man."

"No," Lance snorts, absolutely wheezing, "I'm sorry, it's not."

He goes over to the shelf and gestures.

"Which one?" He asks Keith.

Keith mutters something like _fuck this_ before pointing to the seventh book on the fifth shelf.

Lance grabs it with ease, foregoing any grand show of getting it down, thinking that it would upset the shorter boy.

" _An Introduction To The World of Astrophysics by Professor Slav S. Graham_?" Lance reads the title out loud, "Huh. Nice."

A delicate red colour flushes to life on his pale cheeks.

"Thank you," he smiles, "I didn't know you went to school here, too."

"No problem," Lance nods return, "And yeah, I'm studying to be a pilot. I head down to the coffee shop after my classes are over."

"Oh," Keith says, ducking his head, "Then... I guess I'll see you later, Lance."

And with that, he's off, leaving Lance wondering how the hell Keith knows his name. After heading back to his table and relaying the series of events over to Hunk, the big guy, ever the supportive best friend, smirks and says, "You should ask him out and see where it goes from there. It seems to me that he's equally as interested in you."

"You know what, big guy?" Lance says, spotting four unmistakable heads at the second table in the library, "I think I will."

Later that day, Keith shows up at the coffee shop. Lance smirks to himself, ready to kick start his plan into action. He takes Keith's order, and tells him that it will be out in a minute.

Lance also 'happens' to notice that the cash register is out of paper, so he'll have to swap the roll and print another bill, so he tells Keith that he'll bring the receipt together with his orders. That's not a problem with Keith, who heads outside.

He prints a new receipt, quickly uncapping a fresh black sharpie. On the clear side of the paper, he scribbles a small note:

_Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But, here's my number, so call me maybe? Have a brew-tiful evening!_

_~Lance._

Biting his lip, he heads outside with his tray. He hands Keith the receipt last and rushes back inside before he can see Keith's expression.

He also completely forgets to tell Hunk what he did. So later on in the night, when Lance whoops in joy so loudly at a simple text message from an unknown number _(nice pun. I like it a latte)_ that it wakes Hunk up from a nap, and after Hunk is brought up to date with the current situation, they may or may not have thrown a small dance party to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Don't forget to drop a comment or kudos!


End file.
